In a New York minute
by LoveLifeSong
Summary: Set in season 4, Rachel is in NYC, and Will is getting married. But when he goes to visit her, all hell breaks lose. Tears, and love. READ ON!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN! To my love Liza, she is bloody fantastic. ON WARD! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 1: The phone call.**

Rachel sat in her apartment staring at her phone. She needed to call Mr. Shue, but was it fair to tell him about her call back before she told Kurt...or Finn? She took a deep breath and clicked call.

"Rachel?" Will gasped out as he answered the phone.

"Hi Mr. Shue, how are you?" Rachel smiled. She has not heard his voice in such a long time. It made her heart flutter just a bit.

"I am just fine, and how are you?" Will grabbed his coffee from the machine, and sat by a the window that opened into the hallway.

"I am just great! I just wanted to tell you... Before Kurt or Finn. I had my Funny Girl callback today." She beamed to herself.

"DID YOU GET FANNY BRICE!?" Will screamed, causing everyone in the small teachers lounge to jump.

"No, but its down to me and two other girls! and I just wanted to say... I could not have done this without you. At my audition I sang 'Don't stop believing'. I thought of you. So just incase, when I win my first Tony and I forget to thank you... Thank you."

"W-wow." Will's voice cracked, a tear escaping from his eye.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Allergies." Will cleared his throat. "I am so proud of you Rachel!"

Rachel smiled in response and looked down. "Well, it was nice talking to you. You should come to New York soon. I can give you the grand tour." Rachel giggled.

"Sure!" The sound of her giggle was like music to his ears. "Before my wedding, I will make a trip up there!"

"Oh, so you and worked it out?" There was a tint of sadness in her voice, but she did her best to mask it.

"Yes.. we did. Look, tell you what. I will come visit this next weekend." Will assured her. He needed to see her before he got married. Sure he loved Emma, but his heart really belonged to Rachel.

"But thats the weekend before Regionals!" Rachel shouted. "Your kids need you!"

"Not as much as I need my favorite girl. I will be there. I will get everything arranged tonight." Will laughed.

"Fine, and you can stay here with Kurt, San and I." Rachel smiled. "Until then. Bye !"

"Bye Rach." They hung up the phone.

Rachel threw her phone on her couch. "What am I doing!?" She said to herself. She can't do this again, he was getting MARRIED! She was no longer in his life. She had a life here. She can't screw it up. Just then Kurt walked in. Almost immediately he felt the tension in the room.

"Ray Bear? Are you alright?" Kurt walked to her and put his bag down. He sat next to her and took her hands.

"I may or may not have just gotten off the phone with Will Schuester..." Rachel whispered.

"You didnt!" Rachel nodded. "Rach, you can't go there again! You had your heart broken last time!"

"I know Kurt. I also may have told him he could stay here next weekend.." Rachel dropped her head.

"Well that is just great! Lovely! Our TEACHER is staying with us. Have you lost it!?"

Rachel just sighed.

"Whats up with hobbit?" Santana asked as she walked into their small apartment.

"She just invited our teacher to stay with us!" Kurt screamed.

"Well, thats fantastic, now we can watch man-hands pine over him again!"Santana laughed sarcastically.

"Ug. I am going to class. You guys suck." Rachel walked out.

"Here we go again." Kurt sighed out.

WITH WILL!

Will ran his hand through his hair. He was searching for flights to NYC. "What am I doing?" He sighed to himself.

"Is everything alright Will?" Emma walked into the living room.

"Yes dear. Everything is fine. Just searching for a flight to NYC." Will clicked one link and began booking it. "and I found it!"

"Why are you going to New York?" Emma sat on their couch, and picked up her book.

"I am going to the Board of Arts meeting." Will lied. He could not let Emma know that he was really going to see Rachel. She did not know that Will had been in love with Rachel since she first auditioned for Glee 4 years ago.

"Oh, well. Okay!" Emma smiled.

Will laughed at himself and picked up his phone and texted Rachel.

'I will be there Friday night. Pick me up? xo-Will.'

Will set his phone down and closed his computer. When he stood up his phone buzzed.

'I will be there! See you then Mr. Shue! xoxo- Rachel'

Will smiled and texted her back.

'Call me Will please. Say the same to Kurt and Santana. I am no longer your teacher.'

His phone buzzed a minute later.

' Alrighty Will. See you Friday! Goodnight!xoxoxo-Rachel'

Will smiled. 'Good night Rachel. Sleep well.''

Will slugged off to his room and slipped into his bed. After a while of thinking about only Rachel, he finally fell asleep. Only to have his dreams interrupted by the little brunette he was falling for...again.

A.N( Hope you enjoyed it! Review and follow for chapter 2!)


	2. TGIF

**I don't own Glee...:( I asked my mom for it for my birthday...she said no :'( Anyway... ENJOY! :D**

_CHAPTER 2: TGIF_

Friday could not have come soon enough for Will. He needed to get out of there. Sure, he loved his Glee kids. But, he needed a break. He needed Rachel, although he failed to admit that to himself. He was sitting at the piano when his kids started coming in the room. First Ryder, then Marley, followed my Jake and Kitty. Once everyone was in their seats her smiled and looked up.

"Happy Friday!" He roared, which resulted in a unanimous yell from the kids. "Alright, I have decided to give you all your weeks assignment early, since I would be here on Monday." Will started. He smiled at his kids has Marley raised her hand. "Yes Marley?"

" , this is a week before regionals. We need you at EVERY rehearsal, and you wont be here on Monday!? Where are you going!" Everyone restated her, yelling all at once to intrude on their teachers weekend.

"If you must know, I am going to New York. I am visiting an old friend." Will walked over to the board, with everyones eyes on him.

Blaine tilted his head and gave him a questioning look, leaving a mental note to stay after class.

"Your assignment is 'Truth'" He turned around to look at his kids in the eye. "I want you to find a song that shows your personal truth. It could be anything you want." Will smiled.

"Like a song about Unicorns" Brittany stated with a smile. "Unicorns are real, I met them... on the spaceship where I was probed." She said as a matter of factly.

"Um..sure." Will laughed. "Alright, well, I need to get ready to leave, so... Get on outta here guys! Enjoy your weekend!" Will gathered his stuff up at the kids walked out of the room.

"Um.. ?" Blaine walked up to him. His eyes full of question.

"Yes Blaine?" Will did not look up from his bag as he began shoving his music into his bag. "What is it?" He finally met the eyes of the distressed teenager, throwing his bag over his neck.

"Who is it you are seeing this weekend?" Blaine questioned. Will gulped.

"Just an old friend. They need me right now, so I am heading up there. So if you dont mind. I really need to get going." Will rushed.

"I see... Well, if you see Kurt... tell him I miss him." Blaine's face dropped and walked out. Will shook his head and headed out.

**(Rachel)**

Friday. They were Rachel's favorite days. These were the days where she didnt have class, and she could just be lazy. Kurt and Santana were out, and Rachel was cleaning her apartment. She was enjoying blasting music, and singing at the top of her lungs. She set up the guest room (A.N. Pretend they have more room, we cant have Will sleeping in her room now can we;)...yet) then began preparing things for their dinner. She chose to make a vegan friendly pasta, with a double chocolate cake. She looked at the clock.

"One hour" One more hour till she needed to leave to head over to JFK and pick up Will Schuester. She looked around to see if anything needed to be done. The food was cooking, and the cake was done. She sighed and walked in the direction of her shower. She jumped in and cleaned her body. Letting the warm water massage the stress out of her body. When she finished she felt a lot better. She felt like she was ready for the weekend ahead of her. She got dressed into a light blue sundress, that came right above the knee, and showed out what little cleavage she had. She curled her hair, to fall perfectly on her chest. With her makeup on, and her light blue pumps on, she turned the oven off, left a note for Kurt and Santana and headed off.

**(Will)**

The flight to JFK was annoyingly slow, much to Will's dismay. When the captain came on over the PA and stated that they were beginning their descent to JFK, Will could not help but get all bouncey. The butterflies flying about his stomach, and the fast beating of his heart. There was no doubt that Will was excited to see Rachel.

Will reached baggage claim in record time. When he looked around for Rachel he almost missed her. But those big brown eyes dragged him in. He walked over to her, as if in a slow motion movie.

"Rachel." He said as he reached her.

"Will." Rachel whispered. Will set his bag down and wrapped his arms around her. Twirling her around in the process. "WILL!" Rachel giggled. "Put me down!"

"Okay!" Will laughed and set the giggling girl on the floor. He picked his bag back up and grabbed her hand in his, walking toward the exit. "Well, lets get going! This weekend is going to be the best."

An hour later they reached her apartment. It was now 11 at night. They walked in to discover that Kurt and Santana had gone to bed, but the cake was almost gone, along with the pasta.

"I need to not leave food out." Rachel laughed to herself. "I made us dinner, but the others might have gotten to it. The guest room is right next to mine. Which is right there." She pointed. Will nodded. "Do you want cake?" Will smiled, and nodded faster. "Well, go put your stuff away, then we can eat." Will walked off as Rachel cut the cake.

"CAKE!" Will yelled as he walked back into the room. "Cake...now!"

Rachel laughed and handed him a plate. "Here"

"Oh my god" He said, with his mouth full. "This is the best damn cake I have ever had!" He devoured the whole thing. Rachel just laughed, which was followed by a yawn.

"Well, I am glad you like it. However, it is late. So, I am going to get much needed beauty sleep." She walked up to him. "Night Will." She whispered and walked past him, her body just brushing up against him. Will stood there, dumbfounded.

This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I am really liking this story so far. I gave SO many fudging ideas! So, REVIEW! I want 5 reviews before I put up chapter 3! Okay? So... ALLONS-Y! :D**


End file.
